


FEELINGS

by WhaleratSea



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: AmateurWriter, Bastille - Freeform, BastilleDan, BastilleKyle, Dan Smith - Freeform, M/M, dyle - Freeform, kyle simmons - Freeform, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhaleratSea/pseuds/WhaleratSea
Summary: Everything was doing fine during the Interview. Dan had fun, Kyle had fun, basically all of them had fun.That was until the interviewer decided that they should play Truth or Dare. And apparently, Dan's comfort didn't last long when Will and Woody dared Him something that He had been hiding (and been fantasizing) for almost his whole life.They dared him to kiss Kyle.





	1. O N E : The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful people of Dyle shippers!
> 
> This is the first time I'm writing, and being on here. Also, just a pinch about myself. English is not my mother's tongue. So Grammar and Spelling mistakes can be found dearly.
> 
> Alright, Im done babbling for now and enjoy!!

We all settled down on a huge couch. It was one of the casual interviews that we atleast have thrice in a month. Woody and Will sat on the right side, and of course, Me and Kyle sat on the left side of the couch.

"We're set. Recording in...

**3....**

**2...**

**1.."**

 

 

**"Hi! Im Dan, and We're Bastille"**

 

 

Kyle gave me a smile that's telling me that I've used that line in almost every Interview, like ever.  
The interviewer asked a few questions regarding our personal life and about the tours we had. Until at one point, where the question caught me off guard. Well, caught us off guard.

 

"So... Dan. Fans are dying to know the answer from you"

 

I nod in agreement, knowing that this is probably one of those questions where they'll ask you about that literal thing we all would do during tours when we're bored. Like that joke we made, about Woody leaving the band. Replacing him with David Kendrick, the fandom literally lost their minds! It was fun while it lasted, but oh well.

 

"Alright, so what we're all waiting for is that... can you confirm if..."

 

At this point, the interviewer gave me a smile that only God knows what it meant. The same goes for the rest of the crew. I was really up for anything, actually. As we would say, it's All for the fans, right?

 

 

"Can you confirm if Dyle is real?"

 

"Im sorry... if what is real??"

 

"If Dyle is real. It's basically a name given by the fans of a ship between you and Kyle"

 

 

I turned to look at Kyle who was smiling like an idiot. Who thought asking this was a good idea?

 

 

"Umm.. Haha. Well, me and Kyle... are close friends. We- I mean me and him... have just been off the limits lately. As you can see from our official accounts, like the picture of me and Kyle hugging each other in bed. That was rather a normal thing that usually unseen by people, I mean, it's a thing we do once in a while"

 

The room fell into silence. What have I done wrong this time? Damnit Dan I thought to myself. A few cracks of giggles can be heard from the Crew around the studio. On the other hand, I can feel Kyle blushing beside me.

 

"Hugging? In bed? Once in a while? Would you care to explain that a bit more?"

 

Oh God, she's really taking it far, isn't she?

 

"Ah, well, What I meant was..."

 

Before this, Kyle gave me a few glares, must have been the signal to not spoil anything big. But I didn't knew what came up with me and yeah, **Great fucking Job, Dan.**

 

The four of us hadn't really thought about the things that could be happening in and around the fandom, I mean, who has time for that? Things do get a little akward sometimes, especially when it comes to me and Kyle.

 

 

"It's okay, Don't force yourself" said the Interviewer smiling, cheeks red.

 

I remain silent as I realized that the information given out earlier was Really. Off. The Limits. The other three are really gonna have second thoughts about letting me be the one talking for Interviews, **shit.**

 

"Alright, moving on! Who wants to play a game?"

 

Woody and Will answered Yes while Kyle, on one hand, loudly and exitedly agreed to play it. **Adorable, silly, Kyle.**

 

His features make me feel like throwing up and shitting rainbows. **His brown eyes, the adorable laughter he makes when laughing at a joke that's mostly unfunny**. Why'd I thought of that?

 

These feelings for Kyle are really starting to eat me up. Not now, not now, not now, please not now Dan.

 

"Alright, the game we're playing today is called Truth or Dare!"

 

Great, just what I needed.

 

"Hey Dan" I suddenly snap back to reality, realizing Kyle was the one talking

 

I look at Him who was already really hyped to play the game. We all know he's the one who does the weirdest shit in the band when it comes to stuff like this. Or maybe not.

 

"This game is between you guys, we'll end the recording once we need what is needed" said the interviewer smiling at me.

 

"Anyways, want to start first?" Kyle said, winking at me. "Sure, of course" weird, inexplainable thoughts came flooding to me. Feelings, even.

 

Woody and Will were already whispering each other on with their dirty, dirty plans to hit me up with. After that, they were whispering to Kyle, who instantly spoke up the conversation.

 

"Oh my God, guys are you sure about this?" Kyle said smiling broadly.

 

Silence...

 

They look at each other and then me, after that, they whisper once more.

 

At this point of the interview, I realized that this wasn't the type of interviews we do at most times. It feels more like a weird gig for us to be comfortably weird with each other.

 

Or it could simply be just a trap even. And I bloody know, what happens after that.

 

"Dan! I dare you to Kiss Kyle!!" Chris and Woody said together in unison. Making the Interviewer laugh as well as the rest of the crew. I, of course, was blushing in flesh red. Fucking hell.

 

"I didn't even pick on what to be asked!"

 

 

"Just do it, Dan! Don't be a damn coward!"

 

Kyle was already looking at me, ready to accept what is asked. Everything then focused on him, everyone went quiet, in fact, the whole Earth felt like it was slowing down for this moment, making a huge suspense. This is going to be seen by everyone, Dan. Don't. Be. Stupid.

 


	2. T W O : Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle takes things too far ; Dan spends his time learning his feelings towards Kyle

**This is it, the moment... you've been waiting all your life. Don't ruin it, Dan**

 

I look at Kyle intently. Im pretty sure he was expecting me to do something, which of course, I didn't. I looked down to the floor, not knowing what to do.

 

**People are waiting, Dan. Fucking do something!**

  
The lines repeated in my head, maybe the fifth time, okay, the millionth time now.

 

We spent a few seconds in the silence until...

 

"You know what" Kyle instantly lifted up my chin and gave me a **deep** , **passionate** kiss. My mind was literally exploding into a million pieces. It felt surreal. Like in a dream but instead, this was real life. Then the thought came into my mind once again. **This is All for the fans, right?**

 

I leaned in to the kiss when Kyle pulled back. Making me lean forward, almost falling, resulting me to look like a fool. After that moment, Kyle giggled.

 

I knew this was just a game, not a normal game, but a game that'll give you memories to played over and over again inside your head. Everyday.

 

People were literally cheering for the two of us. Woody and Will were taken aback, but ended up laughing at us. I don't know how, or what to feel about this. Well, honestly, it felt strange of course. But there's something in myself wanting More than that.

 

"Ohaha wow! How did that feel, Mr. Smith?" The interviewer said jokingly. "Anyways, we atleast got what we needed now," she said while giving me a cheerful smile. "So I guess that comes to an end to our interview. Anything you'd like to say, guys?"

 

Woody and Will of course was the first ones to go in front of the camera, screaming something I couldn't make out of. I was too lost in my thoughts about the moment me and Kyle had earlier, not even caring about what is happening around me.

 

Kyle then patted me on the back and gave me a smile. **Seriously? He's acting like nothing just happened?**

 

"Dan, say something!" He whispered-scream at me. **Oh.**

 

 

"Umm, I don't actually have much to say... but" saying awkwardly at the camera.

 

 

Instead of finishing the sentence, I was then cut off by Kyle. "That's all for today folks!" And just like that, the camera shut off.

 

 

"Welp, that comes to the end of our Interview. Sorry if things went unexpectedly there. We're a newly recruited badge of the Radio station so... things may be handled amateur-ly"

 

 

"Oh, no, no! It's fine. I actually had fun! And promise me, that was all good work" I replied, Giving her a smile. **Fun. Pfft. Yeah right. The only thing that you had fun was sucking on the lips of your bandm--**

 

 

"You alright there, Dan?" Kyle said looking at me directly.

 

I nod off hastily, trying to avoiding any conversations from him. **What if he knew that I liked him?**

 

We got off the couch and went out of the studio. The fresh air outside helped me relax a little. We then walked off to our tour bus.

 

**Was that the right thing do? Does he feel the same way? Is this even right??** My mind is still blowing up with questions. I took a deep breath and sighed, relaxing my body and mind 

 

Woody suddenly walked beside me while giving me a huge smile. "I know how you feel for Kyle, you bloke"

 

"What do you mean?" I said.

 

"Don't act stupid, Dan. I know how you look at him everyday. I mean, it's not like I didn't pay attention to you!" I shushed him, not wanting to gain unwanted attention.

 

"That actually sounded better in my head, and far more--" I instantly cut him off. I knew well enough that they're going to give me an ill treatment if I keep on entertaining their questions.

 

"I don't give a bloody damn care. I just like him as a friend, Chris. That's all!" Woody then shushed me back.

 

 

Matter got worse when Will, who was talking with Kyle, decided to join our conversation.

 

 

"So what's up with you two shushing, huh?"

 

 

"Guess what" Woody said.

 

 

"What?" Will asked intently while I just kept quiet.

 

 

"This chap right here," says Woody, slightly patting me on the back.

 

 

"Secretly likes our Keyboard man but, doesn't want to admit it!" Keyboard man? When did we agreed to call Kyle that? Wasn't it was... Excited Tall Kitten or something I read over the internet.

 

Kyle, who's not far from ahead of us, looked at the three of us. And of course, thought it was best to join our conversation.

 

"What's with the sudden shouts, mates?"

 

 

"Wanna know something, Kyle?" Woody said and gave a pat on Kyle's back.

 

 

"Hey Will, care to explain?" He said, Winking at Will who was smiling so hard that it could simply split his head into half.

"Guys seriously, what's this all about?"

 

 

Oh no, oh no, oh no no no. This is so not happening. The weird thoughts of Kyle knowing that I liked him started to flood my mind once again. Resulting me in blushing.

 

Everything starts to go blurry for me, unable to think straight, other than the Brown-eyed man beside me. Maybe I'm going mad.

 

"Guys... Imma go take a rest right now. Oh and thanks to the two of you..." I said while pointing to Will and Woody.

 

"Thanks a lot for the bloody Dare you gave me just now. I don't think I've ever done anything more stupid in my life" I said, feeling pissed and guilty at the same time.

  
          
I walked hastily ahead of them. The last thing I heard from them was about Kyle saying something about Woody and Will being jerks and should give me a break. Though I bloody know those two won't do anything about it even if someone taught them a lesson.

 

This is probably the first time I felt like leaving the band. Not that I hate Woody and Chris, but because of the tiredness of having to do the same thing all th time. Interview, gigs, travel. Of all of those, the most I hated is Travelling, and tomorrow is that day. Not only that, I even have to face problems caused by the two other douchebags and having to just keep quiet about it.

 

**It's just a thought,** I tell myself. But soon enough, the thoughts Im having will become a reality.

 

I walked into the bus and straight away went into my bed, plugged my earphones and laid in bed the whole time. Not giving a single care for the world.

 

I must have fell asleep when Kyle woke me up. "Hey, husky. It's dinner time. What would you like to have?" He sat on my bed while I was still laying down.

 

Waking up was probably one of the things that I mostly hated, especially after a long, tiring day. But when it comes to Kyle, I'll instantly forget my problems and cause me to smile, at least for once, the world gave me a break.

 

"Oh, Kyle. Dinner? Umm..."

 

"I decided to get Pizza, if that's fine for you"

 

"Great! Pizza sounds just fine. Other than eating them these past few nights but okay."

 

"Alright, whatever. Also, If... you're still feeling tired, you can go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when Pizza's here." He said while standing up.

 

"Alright, dad" I replied. Kyle smiled and went to Woody and Will who was at the other room preparing to go out.

 

As I fell once alseep again, I suddenly woke up feeling dehydrated. The bus was empty. Looks like the three of them went out altogether. I was just getting the cup to drink when I felt a buzz from my phone. It was from Woody.

 

 

****************

 

"Hey, Dan?"

 

"Yes, Hippy?"

 

"What'd you like to have for your Pizza? Thought about having Broccoli Pizza ;)"

 

"Ew, only hipsters like you have those. Pepperoni and Cheese would be nice too. Oh and don't forget. STUFFED CRUST, it's a must"

 

"Alright chap, oh, and did you have fun alone?"

 

"Much better than you guys here -.-"

 

"Mate, there's only Woody here lol"

 

"Alright, admit it. What'd you guys plan this time"

 

"Nothing..."

 

"Seriously, I've had enough shit from you guys today"

 

"Pizza's here. Gtg, HAVE FUN! ;)"

 

"WOODY"

 

No answer.

 

"You'll be dead by the time you're back"

 

*****************

A bad feeling started to well up in my chest. A familiar feeling flooding through my thoughts. I simply ignored it and instead poured coke into the glass. Probably not the best to drink after sleeping, but it's better than nothing.

 

I opened the notifications tab on my phone. Nothing. Opened twitter. And boom. Fans, fans and more fans. They're mostly funny posts about random pictures of us from the tours, until one post caught my eye. The post had a link leading to a video.

 

**"DAN SMITH KISSING KYLE SIMMONS!! *PROOF WITH VIDEO*"**

 

I didn't actually agreed to the Radio Company about posting the scene where me and Kyle were... kissing. But anyways, This better be atleast worth watching.

 

***click***

 

The sounds from the video already gave me a bad vibe. Reminding me of how embarrassing and stupid that moment was. The same voices rang through my ears. It's as if I missed the moment already even though it was just a few hours ago.

 

**Such a drama queen, are you, Dan?**

"Let's play a game--"

 

***skip***

 

"I dare you to Kiss Kyle!!" Huh, I really look like an idiot at this point.

 

"You know wha--" The video then froze. Damnit, what's wrong with the internet now...

The video stopped exactly the moment Kyle kissed me, the scene of it gave me another thought of how much I loved the moment when his lips touched mine. The video on the other hand, was thankfully blurry that you can't see what's going on. The fans are totally gonna lose their shit one more time. Thinking how hilarious it would be seeing their reaction in real time.

 

I went to check the router on the table at the other side of the bus. I restarted it. Checked my phone. Still not working. Restarted. Checked. Damnit.

 

It was until then I realized that the wire of the router was unplugged and nowhere to be found. Those bastards must have kept it somewhere. I sighed, and went back to sit on the couch.

 

I eventually had to switch to my mobile data. Thankfully, the line here was good.

 

The comments sections was already blowing up, literally, you can tell people might call it photoshopped judging by how badly it was posted online. Wonder what Kyle would say about this.

 

The thoughts of only him and me in the bus, was making me feel more awkward than ever being around him. Though it would be really lovely and fulfilling at the same time.

 

I finished my drink while waiting for Tumblr to open. Went to place the cup in the sink, then suddenly, I heard something shuffling around in one of the bed sheets.

 

Suddenly, a tall figure appeared, stood up in between the small hallway connecting the bathroom and the small practice room. The figurine is one that is mostly recognizable by it's brown, lovely, endearing eyes.

 

** Kyle J. Simmons **

 

Is this simply a  **fantasy** or **reality**?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTES ON CHAPTER 2**
> 
> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I know the glow of the first chapter seems to fade slowly as the story of this fic goes on, but I promise to keep the stuff between Dan and Kyle going on as far as I can!
> 
> Anyways, Please don't forget to leave your support by leaving comments and kudos! See you on chapter 3!


	3. T H R E E : Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Kyle (or now officially Dyle) does something they'd never done ; Pizza is still not delivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to user 'httpveronica' for keeping me motivated to update this fic! All I can say is thank you!!

"Good afternoon, mate! Had enough rest yet?" The thirst is starting to form inside my throat again. I exactly knew what I was experiencing. **Love, Dan. You're experiencing Love.**

 

"Oh, hey Kyle. Uhh yeah... yeah. Of course I did. Wasn't expecting you to be here anyways. Weren't you suppose to be out with Woody and Will?" I said awkwardly.

 

"Nah, I thought it was best if someone gave you company when you're awake. Which, thanks to heavens, you are now. So here I am" he smiled gracefully.

 

"Oh, and. Sorry if you thought the Internet wasn't working. I Had to borrow the ethernet cable for a while, didn't meant to be such a brag about it"

 

"It's fine. Don't worry to much. I don't actually have something important to do for now anyway" Reassuring him with a slight smile.

 

"If that's the case, do you wanna watch Twin Peaks?" He knew how much I loved that show, I've watched it everyday of my life. But today wasn't that day. But this is Kyle, why wouldn't he do this. Well, I mean, it's not everyday you get this gesture from anyone. But **why** is he suddenly doing all this for me? **Is this one of Will and Woody's plan again?**

 

I shook all the bad thoughts away and focused on the situation between me and Kyle.

 

"Wait, so you stole the ethernet cable just to download episodes of Twin Peaks for me? Well... thanks, I guess? I mean, yeah, I had a bad day but you didn't have to do this all for me"

 

"No, really, it's my pleasure to give you a favor. Oh, and On the other hand, I didn't just download Episodes the whole time silly, I did went on Twitter to check out some tweets from Jack Garratt. I swear he's one of the coolest artists out there!" he said.

"Other than that, I did watch some cat videos. They're like a hapoy fur of ball!" He added happily while taking out his laptop. Stickers of kitten was placed all around it. Reminding me how much of a cat lover he is. He then proceeded to check the episodes and making sure they're done downloaded. "You're welcome anyways" now properly smiling at me.

 

We both ended up settling down at Kyle's bed after preparing for a while. Though I had enough lying down for today, being with him made me feel slightly easier than before.

 

"What's taking those two blokes with the pizza long enough?"

 

"Not an idea. They didn't even reply to my God damn messages!"

 

"Guess pizza isn't the one keeping us full for tonight then" I said, knowing probably how crazily hungry I am going to be tomorrow.

 

*****************

 

Kyle laid on top of his stomach, closely beside me. The bed, thankfully, fitted both of us perfectly when it's supposed to be only for one person. Kyle decided it would fun to make a small fort by covering ourselves with a blanket.

 

"I swear you make the weirdest shit," I said, while he was preparing the blanket. "And this is probably the weirdest one yet you've done"

 

"Of course I do, and thank you" he said while now laying it over me and the laptop. He then scooted over and entered the 'fort'.

 

It was moments like this when I posted the picture of me and Kyle cuddling. I was too exited to care about anything. Thinking it was best that I pretend to cuddle with Kyle and post it to our account, purposely making the ' _ **Stormers**_ ' go crazy.

 

I was picking an episode to watch from the laptop when Kyle took a selfie, of which I wasn't ready for, resulting me looking like a potato with a messy bed hair. **Just. Fucking. Great.**

 

As he would always do, he posted the picture to Twitter with a caption reading "This chap and I watching Twin Peaks!"

 

"Really?" I said in a slightly disappointed voice.

 

 

"Wasn't my fault you woke up with that bed hair"

 

 

"Whatever, crazy cat lady"

 

The perfect episode will take some time to find, I thought. I wanted to find the one that is enough to keep Kyle glued to the screen so that he doesn't run away and never returning to finish watching it all with me.

 

We sat in silence as I was still finding the episode while Kyle was reading tweets from fans on his post.

 

"Just wondering... did you see the video of our interview recently?" he asked, breaking the silence between us.

 

"Yeah... why?" I kept my eyes on the screen while trying to act cool. **Just act normal, just act normal, Just. Act. Normal.**

 

"Well, alright.... I wanted to know, What'd you think of it?"

 

"What did I think of it? What kind of a question is that?" I started to feel more nervous now. Unable to contain the thoughts in my mind.

 

"Look, Im just trying to know what'd you feel about it. I mean, it's not as if you ever kissed a man before. So it would be interesting to know"

 

Did you?" He smirked and gave me a face that a person could impossibly resist.

 

"I can't believe we're talking about this..." I said, trying to act serious, but ended up blushing.

 

Kyle let out a laugh that made my heart melt into a puddle. He then laid his head down on top of the bed.

 

After a few minutes of scrolling through thousands of what only Heaven knows what Kyle downloaded, I saw a few pictures of me and Kyle when we were younger. One of them was him and me in front of the road in our neighborhood back in London. Great memories.

 

When I finally found it, I clicked on the file and pressed play. Instantly, the same soundtrack that I hear almost everyday starts playing, finally giving us a solid time to be quiet. Kyle then stared at me for a moment, thinking of something.

 

"Seriously, don't act like you didn't felt anything when we had the kiss" **He's seriously not gonna drop this topic, isn't he?**

 

"Kyle... I've said many times that Im... straight, the kiss meant nothing other than just an entertainment for the fans," I said once again, this time a bit serious than before. "Did you seriously think I did that because I wanted to?"

 

With that, he shut up. " **Oh** " he said in huge disappointment. **Fuck, Dan. Why in the world did you say that?? For all we know, deep inside, he's probably hurt.**

 

We laid in awkward silence, watching, not knowing what to say to each other. "Im gonna... go get something" With that, he carefully crawled above me and out of the blanket to get out of the bed. Before he could even place his foot to the ground, knowing that if he would, he wouldn't return to lay beside me.

 

I stopped him immediately. **Say sorry, Dan**

 

" **Kyle** " I said softly.  
" **Dan** "

 

I kissed him, just like that. No second thoughts, no worries, no nothing. The same emotions came gushing through me like the one last afternoon during the interview.

 

I opened my eyes and saw all his beautiful features under low light. Like in a movie, or a book. Or simply like an evening with skies of splashing colors.

 

I leaned in to kiss once again, this time wrapping my arms around his crooked neck. I went too far by pushing him over, laying on top of him.

 

We both then realized that we had dropped the blanket, or most importantly, the thing that was covering **us** from the outside world.

 

It was Revealed that Woody and Will were secretly here the whole time, and were laughing like maniacs. We both blushed in embarrassment and instantly sat up from each other.

 

I tried thinking of something to change their attention away from our embarrassment.

 

"Christ! Where's the pizza!? I thought you two were getting them!" That... of course didn't do anything to those blokes.

 

"Don't try to change the topic, Dan! We **SAW** what you two did with that... _kissing_ and _cuddling_ and _touching_ and yeah"

 

I sighed defeatedly. While Kyle sat awkwardly beside me.

 

_**Your stupid Twin Peaks and Boyfriend can't save you now, Dan**_. My thought finally said.

 

Kyle and I knew it's time face the fact that we actually Kissed, like a real, lover's kiss.

 

" **We**... can explain" Me and Kyle said together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes on Chapter 3**
> 
> (There will be lots of conflicts planned coming up after this chapter so get ready *evil grin*)
> 
> I wanna say Thank You to the people who are reading this! It's been a really great time putting out the contents for this story!
> 
> I don't have much to say other than millions of 'Thank You's' so other than that, Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments as they would help me out a lot!
> 
> Also, Be updated for Chapter 4 by Subscribing to my account!
> 
> Adios :))


	4. F O U R : Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Kyle express their feelings for each other, and to Will and Woody ; Things seem to go perfectly fine, for now

**Their laughter rang through my ears as blood came gushing to my head.**

 

We tried to hide our embarrassment, but did nothing as we know it wouldn't be able to change anything they've seen.

 

************

 

"Why do you need to explain to _us_ , Dan?" Chris said, then continued laughing.

 

"All the explanation that you have to do now, and who you have to tell now, is to Kyle" said Will who is now calm after laughing and sat on the bed opposite to Kyle's.

 

I turn to look at Kyle, trying to think of an explanation to tell him about what Will said.

 

"Dan?" Kyle finally after a while. "Anything?"

 

"...I think it's best if Me and Woody leave you two alone, alright?" Will said with a dirty smirk on his face.

 

He and Woody went to the other side of the bus, the living room. "No spying us this time you--" Woody slammed the door before I could finish my sentence.

 

"I was gonna say assholes"

 

********************

 

"Okay...? so what's with Woody and Will, Dan? You three were acting really weird since past afternoon. If you'd like to say something, you better say it now" Kyle said.

 

"Now, Kyle... I... uhh, sort of had... Okay. I had a crush on you all this time" Now looking at his eyes awkwardly.

 

He's smiling, blushing completely red. "Not like that it mattered after what happened just now..."

 

"Well, that Wasn't very hard to say, wasn't it? And... seriously? That's it? I mean, I thought you would admit about what you had been fantasizing about me everyday, literally" He admitted.

 

"That would be interesting on one hand but, just to clarify things for you, that isn't the point of this conversation" I said, looking at him who had a confused face.

 

"But if you're still curious about that, well... I could give hint about it. So... I obviously do have fantasies about you. But there's not a chance in this world you're knowing what they are. Oh, even Woody and Will doesn't know about this so you gotta find about them yourself" I said, now blushing completely too.

 

"I'll always be one step ahead of you, Simmons" I teased.

 

_"Damnit, Dan. Just tell me who's your Goddamn crush!" **Kyle said, nudging me.**_

 

_"A secret's a secret!" **I exclaimed in a cheerful mood. Knowing little of that I could easily be defeated by his lovely, endearing brown puppy eyes.**_

 

_**Kyle then suddenly outburst a laugh. I don't mind him laughing at anything, really. But what minds me is that little did he know that HE is my crush.** _

 

"Why are we talking about this again?" I snapped, completely lost in thoughts inside my brain.

 

"Ugh, fine then. Have it however you want, Danny Boy. Im still gonna find and know them. As they would call me, a _tall, exitable kitten man_ doesn't lose easily, doesn't he?" Kyle said.

 

"Says a man who put cat stickers on his laptop and cheesily stole a line of what his fans call him" I replied.

 

He sighed and relaxed his body completely, sounding tired. I tried to cut the conversation short by concluding it with a simple thank you.

 

At least He doesn't have to think that he's not loved. "But seriously, Im... very, very happy that you've accepted me as a part of your life, physically and mentally"

 

"Me too." He then lifted up my chin, like what he did during the interview, and kissed m with his fingers running through my hair. He accidentally tugged on it and caused a moan to escape my mouth.

 

"Well, well. Sounds like someone's _desperate_ I hear?" He said, carefully speaking the word 'desperate' slowly to make sure it sunk deep enough in me to send chills down my spine.

 

"Shut up, Kyle!" I shouted and blushed.

 

"Ha! I guess I found one of your daily fantasies about me then? ' _Kyle kissing me while tugging on my hair'"_ he said in a mimicked voice of mine.

 

"Why wouldn't it be?" I replied, challenging him.

 

***************

 

After some time of what seems forever of us laying in bed. Kyle shot up a question. The conversation we had earlier must not have satisfied his questions.

 

"So... Dan. If you had a crush, and _officially_ kissed me. Does that mean we're... unofficially official?

 

"I can't confirm that unless if you confess your love for me too" I said jokingly.

 

"You can tell it from the obviousness, Dan"

 

"I know it's obvious... Ky. I just want to hear you to say it"

 

"Say what?"

 

"You know what to say, mate, Don't try to fool me"

 

"Gahh! fine"

 

"Go on! Say it!"

 

"I love you!" Kyle finally said who then hid his face in between the pillows. "There, is that what you wanna hear?"

 

I calmed him down by snuggling beside him. "I love you too"

 

We kissed once more, feeling his lips turn into a grin. Now hands-free from my hair.

 

We were too lost for words when Woody and Chris were long forgotten in our minds, they must have fallen asleep on the couch I thought.

 

"Not trying to to break the mood but," Kyle turned to look at me, raising his eyebrows. "We really should get to Woody and Will now. I don't wanna disappoint them by not saying or telling them anything about us"

 

Kyle immediately got up from bed while I was still lying down. Kyle then forced and pulled a hesitant me to get of bed.

 

*******************

 

"Those two chaps must've been really desperate to know what we've been talking about" Kyle said, while I trailed along behind him in the small hallway to the living room.

 

"Or maybe they're just not tired to sleep yet" I scoffed.

 

When we reached the room, Me an Kyle sat on a stool chair we stole from a venue last month. No one caught us doing that until this day. Will was then the first one to ask us.

 

"So..? Anything interesting happened back there?" said the one with the short hair.

 

"Well... other than Dan telling me his daily fantasies about me, anything other than that... no" Kyle said while Will chuckled. **Fuckin' hell.**

 

I pretended to hunch down to the floor and kicked Kyle's foot.

 

"Ow!! Jesus Christ!" Kyle screamed. "What'd you do that for?"

 

"For telling them about the _private_ part of the conversation" I look up and whispered to Kyle, who proceeded to rub his foot to ease the pain.

 

"You didn't even told me that was private!"

 

"Whatever, Simmons" I said, while crossing my arms.

 

"Alright, now it's time to turn the attention to you two" I snapped right after, now sitting back up

 

"What did we do?" The one with the long hair answered whike wondered his eye off to Kyle rubbing his foot.

 

"Oh, nothing you chaps... Other than Not Getting The **Fucking** Pizza! We're starving already!"

 

Kyle laughed in amusement at Woody and Will's reaction as if they had been struck by a lightning.

 

"Christ, Dan! The pizza's right on top the table you wanker!" Will screamed "You know, we'd appreciate more if you could watch your _potty_ mouth, Dan" Woody added.

 

"Oh, sorry hehe" I then scooted over to get the pizza and place it infront of the four of us on top of the small coffee table.

 

"It was the two of you that was taking your whole Goddamn time in the bunks doing only God knows what," said Will. "We wanted to call you two when we reached here but... we ended up finding you two in _that_  situation so... fair situation"

 

"And next time, pay attention to your surroundings you blokes" Woody said. Reminding me of how careless I was even in the early years of the band.

 

One time, I spilled my Latte over to Kyle's Keyboard. I couldn't tell if he was pissed or not at that time but he ended up buying a new one. And I know I owe him shit tons of money. The broken keyboard is still, surprisingly, inside the practice room.

 

We all babbled on and on until the fact that we're all too lazy to heat the pizza back up, so we ate the cold-turned pizza while continuing our seemingly pointless conversation.

 

****************

 

**10:56 P.M.**

 

It was still too early for me to sleep. Despite on how long I napped in the evening just now.

 

The other two mens were already snoring away while Kyle was halfway alseep when I shook him up.

 

"Damnit, Im trying to sleep here, Dan!"

 

"Shhh, you're gonna wake the others!" I replied.

  
"I swear if you wake me up one more time, Im gonna shove a damn pillow down your throat" he groggily said. Then proceeded to cuddle with his huge kitten doll he bought from a local town store we had tour in before.

 

The sight of Kyle sleeping was too far and beyond words to explain. A smile warms to my face thinking how lucky I am to have a Man like him.

 

Million and millions of thoughts then flood through my mind. **Cuddle with him**. **Don't make him fall asleep yet, Dan**. Sure, sure...

 

"Can I cuddle with you, Kyle?" No answer.

 

Silence...

 

A sigh then came up from him.

 

"Fine, we can cuddle... but only if you don't wake me up from my beauty sleep later on," he turned over with a smile and his arms open. "C'mere"

 

I immediately got up from my bed and went over to his, nuzzling up close to him.

 

He wrapped his arms around me, my head rested above his chest and his fingers running through my hair once again. Now, with my thoughts finally rested, and my Kyle peacefully resting beside me. I started to slowly doze off along with the rest too.

 

I continue to lie there with him, feeling his warm breath blowing against my face, his soft fingers running through my scalp and hearing his faint heartbeat from his chest.

 

It was the little things in life that made me fall in love easily. Things that simply could not be explained by words.

 

With all the events that has happened, the world finally gave _me_ a break. With my Kyle beside me, our two other best friends with us - dreaming and dozing off far, far away.

 

With just a moment in that peaceful silence, I closed my eyes. Not wanting to ever wake up from this dream.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very very sorry that I didn't update for these past nights! I fell asleep while doing them :P (usual school stuff, can't blame it)
> 
> Anyways, as an apology for that, I'll update Chapter 5 immediately! Hope you like it!


	5. F I V E : New Memories, Old Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan meets up with an old friend ; Kyle receives a distressing news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be the type of chapter you guys would enjoy reading but this is for the sake of the plot :3 So I'm gonna tell you guys with a heavy heart, Please don't kill me (actually, just read it first and you'll see why)

Just when I thought everything was fine, Life threw me in a curveball...

 

_"Ms. Simmons?" I asked her worriedly._

_"Yes, Dan?" She replied, trying to act calm while watching her child taken away from her._

_"Is Kyle gonna be okay?"_

_"Of course he is, dear. He just needs some rest" She answered, looking at Kyle who is now being carried onto the hospital bed. Bloody headed._

_"Why don't you go home before your mother finds you, We'll call you if he's fine, alright?"_

_"Alright" She nodded. With that, I walked away to my bike that was on the ground after the crash. I turn around to hear the sirens of the ambulance going further and further away. With my Kyle in it._

_I knew something wasn't right the moment everyone gathered around him. Just laying on the ground, almost lifeless._

 

**************

 

I woke up, all alone in the cold bed,not knowing where in the world Kyle had went.

 

A head suddenly peered in through the curtains of the bunk.

 

"You fine there, Dan? Sorry that I left you alone, got some stuff to fix on my keyboard so... yeah"

 

"Yeah, I am. And it's okay" I replied groggily. He then gave me a kiss on the forehead.

 

"Anyways, Good Morning" Kyle replied in a cheery, morning mood while putting the curtains away. The sun wasn't fully out yet, the night post lights were still on and there wasn't almost any car around.

 

I turn to look at the clock.

 

 **6:16 A.M**.

 

Just 4 more hours till' we have to move for our tour in another nearby town.

 

"You better get ready now before Will or Woody uses the bathroom"

 

Kyle and the rest knew that I was the one who's always late for everything. From getting ready or simply when we had to do practices in the bus for our upcoming shows, they're are the ones who are always minutes, or even sometimes... hours earlier than me.

 

Other than being late, showering right after waking up wasn't my kind of thing. It makes me feel even sleepier after that. Not that I like to waste everyone's time but my laziness has come to terms that showering first may be one of the most unimportant things to do.

 

With hesitations, I forced myself to have a quick shower. Then followed by Will and Woody.

 

We don't actually have any important plans for the rest of the day, other than doing our practices, then move the hell away from here... then that's it. Well, we still actually need to do lots of practices for the tour but no one seems to bother about that anymore.

 

"Wanna grab breakfast?" Kyle questioned. Then sipping his tea. He learned to do teas since he was young, when his mother was still well.

 

"Where? It's still too early for restaurants to open now"

 

"I don't know, there's a 24-Hour McDonalds nearby if you want. Yet another time for fast food"

 

"Ughh, we're gonna grow fat if we're doing this for the rest of our lives. And I won't look good enough for you to love me anymore," I teased. "Also, Mc'D sounds great anyways"

 

Kyle let out a small laugh. "I'll tell the others to get prepared then" he nods off and walked to the other room, cool as a cucumber.

 

He was on his way to the door when Suddenly, his phone rang. Kyle turned around to look at where it was - beside his pillow. I picked it up saw the number calling.

 

It seems to be from an office. I instantly gave it to Kyle who immediately scooted over and answered.

 

"Yes, this is Kyle Simmons speaking"

 

"No, no. Im... not currently in London. Is there any problem?"

 

"... my Mother has been what?"

 

Then silence... the operator's voice can be heard faintly on the other side of the line. What's wrong with Kyle's mother anyways?

 

"Oh... alright. Thank You for informing me this" he put his phone down. He looked at me with a distressed face.

 

Maybe the dream has to do _something_ with this. I told myself.

 

"Dan... I th- think we need to... cancel our show for tomorrow. And probably for the rest of this month" He said. I looked at him shockingly. "I can't make it if we are to continue them, my mother has been hospitalized"

 

"I... Yeah, we- we could. We need to tell others about this though" I knew exactly what was going on. Kyle's mothers' condition must have worsened these past few years when He left her for the band.

 

The mother that had took care of Kyle growing up and the Woman who took Me as her own child... now sick, lying down in bed inside a lifeless place.

 

"We're seriously in huge disappointment for the fans if we're gonna leave just like that" Kyle questioned while typing something on his phone that I couldn't read.

 

Kyle's right. After all, all the hype we gave to the fans would end up dead as soon as the news reach them. But on the other hand, people would understand Kyle's situation. I sighed, then looked at Kyle.

 

"Well, it's a matter of life and death. So why would the fans be disappointed? I mean, who in the world would dare say no to a man who wants to visit his dearly, sick mother" I gave him a hopeful smile, reassuring him that he'll be there to see his mother.

 

"Yeah... you're right" he nodded in agreement. "How are we gonna tell the fans though - especially the ones who bought tickets for tomorrow about this?"

 

"Easy! Just tweet them about it. Surely the news should spread like wildfire" I exclaimed.

 

"Then is this okay?" Kyle handed over his phone to me. I read the tweet he wrote along with a picture of a note that reads 'We're sorry'.

 

"That... should be okay," I replied with confidence.

 

"Hopefully" he concurred.

 

After planning and packing for our trip to London tonight, we both went to check up on Woody and Will who then We told about the news on Kyle's mother. They agreed without hesitations.

 

"You sure about this?" Will asked discreetly.

 

"Yes, we've planned the whole trip already. So there's no saying no to that" Kyle answered while he packed his clothing and toiletries into his luggage.

 

"Wait, is Dan following too?"

 

"Yeah, I am" I answered, emerging from the bed bunks.

 

"If that's the case, Me and Woody can stay here then"

 

Kyle nodded. We both spent time preparing anything necessary for the flight - charger, jacket, tissues... just incase.

 

After a while, I turn to look at my trusty calculator watch.

 

**9:37 A.M.**

 

It was still a quarter hour early for breakfast. We were resting sat in bunks, talking about what'll happen if we're going to cancel the upcoming shows.

 

It was rather an upsetting news for the fans that we had to cancel it, despite from the responses we received right after Kyle tweeted the news.

 

On the other side of things, it was an exciting thing for me and Kyle - traveling together for hours, sitting in the plane... alone with my only Kyle. Though the thoughts of his mother sick made me feel sympathy for him.

 

**9:53 A.M**

 

"Alright, chaps. We're going to get breakfast now" said Kyle, in a cheery, joyful mood. Atleast trying to see the bright side of things for now.

 

********************

 

As decided, we walked over to McDonalds, that was indeed not far from the place we parked the tour bus, since there were hardly any cabs around for pick-ups.

 

When we reached the place, We decided to sit in the corner. Best for avoiding any contact with fans if caught.

 

Will ordered tons of Chicken Nuggets, and Kyle of course ordered a Double Cheese Burger, two of them. While me and Woody only ordered Chicken Porridge while secretly planning on stealing Nuggets from Will's tray.

 

The food from McDonald's here is hugely different from the ones is London. It's comparatively much more tastier and delicious. Can't blame the fact that it was originated from the US though.

 

I was chewing down on one of the stolen nuggets, when Kyle purposely licked a sauce that was dripping from his lips and to his beard. He looked at me intently in the eyes as if he was... trying to create a sexual tension between the two of us.

 

He continued to make matters worse by dipping his fingers into the sauce and sucking on them... slowly... in and out. Will and Woody however, was still busy enjoying their food.

 

Kyle went too far by forcing his fingers inside his throat (We still don't have any logical explanation on how that began) and choked. I laughed in outburst and accidentally spilled sauce, of course, on my white shirt. Resulting in a dirty, red mess.

 

"What the hell?!" Woody suddenly shouted. Kyle grabbed pieces of tissue and gave it to me. I tried scrubbing off the stain but seems to only had widened the area.

 

Kyle apologized for being dumb and continued to pretend as if nothing happened. I, on the other hand, eventually had to go to the bathroom.

 

I sighed and got up from the table. The sun was now slowly rising, resulting a beautiful, coloured filled, morning sky. Though on the other hand, I have to deal with this shit right now.

 

I opened the tap and proceeded to splash my shirt with the cold water. Probably after Im done cleaning the mess, Kyle is presumably going to feel his legs numb again after receiving kicks from me.

 

Though the shirt was still a mess to say, I headed out when suddenly a hand covered my mouth and pulled me in a corner.

 

"Bloody he--" I bawled out, but was of course stopped by the hand that was covering my mouth.

 

I tried to adjust my eyes to whoever the person is and when I finally did, To my shock, the person was my old friend from High School back when I was 17.

 

**Ralph Pelleymounter**

 

The moment I saw his face smiling coyly at me, I knew something is going to be very, very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight 'lame' chapter, I had to focus on my other story 'Out of Sight, Out of Mind' that took quite some time to write. So please do check it out here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8402638
> 
> Once again, I really want to know if you guys are enjoying this one, so please do leaave comments - whether postive or negative - and kudos! It'll help me out a lot :))


	6. S I X : Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan strengthens his relationship with an old friend ; The Old friend of Dans' gives Kyle an ill treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry to everyone who was waiting for the new chapter! I changed my mind to update this again so here you go, the new chapter! Enjoy!

"Jesus Christ, Ralph!" I shouted at him, trying to hold myself against the bathroom stall to avoid falling down.

 

 

He laughed for a moment before he proceeded to talk. "You should have seen your reaction just now!" Then laughed again.

 

 

"Well, a proper hello wouldn't hurt, would it?" I replied sternly.

 

 

"Jeez, calm down, Dan. I was just messing around with ya'" I shot a glare at him.

 

 

Ralph looked the same as he does in High School. Messy, short ruffed-up hair and a pair of worn-out vans with a tight jean and a random so-called fashionable t-shirt.

 

 

"So... how are you? I've seen you on TV some times. Must have been a really good time out there" he said, partly sounding sad of how long we hadn't talked. Not that we didn't talk over the internet but, communicating through face-to-face wasn't the kind of thing we had time for.

 

 

"Yeah, it is..." I scoffed while trying to steady myself, then accidentally slipped on the floor again. Ralph immediately caught me by the hand, pulling me up instantly. **Kyle's not gonna like this one bit, Dan.**

 

 

"This may sound stupid but, You didn't have to help me up, Ralph. Im old enough to know how to stand up properly"

 

 

"Sorry, was just trying to help there," he added. "I mean, Why wouldn't I help you anyways? somethin' wrong with that?"

 

 

"I know, I mean, No. This was all unnecessary if you hadn't--" I then remembered how useless it was arguing with him. He's the last the person you'd want to have a conversation with at the end of the day.

 

 

"Ugh, you know what, nevermind" I snapped, pulling myself up from the corner of the stall.

 

 

Now properly standing up, I looked over to my shirt in the mirror and realized that it was worser than before, as all the bathroom dirt water got soaked unto my shirt.

 

 

"Fuckin' hell!" I exclaimed. "I really need to change into something else"

 

 

"You can borrow my shirt if you want" Ralph said, winking at me, thinking that joking now could possibly make the situation better. "I want none of your shits right now, Ralph" I said, snarling as I stormed out of the bathroom, heading straight towards the group.

 

 

"Christ, Dan! Did you shit on your shirt?" Woody blurted while munching his chicken from the porridge.

 

 

"What'd you think?" Will chuckled while Kyle looked at me with an exasperated face, almost cracking a smile. But the smile soon faded as his gaze turn towards something behind me.

 

 

The sound of a shuffle suddenly appeared behind me. The sounds of a worn-out sneakers squeaking above the clean, mopped floor of the restaurant.

 

 

"Dan? Who's that?" Will questioned. Curiously, I turn around to see Ralph had trailed along with me. I once again shot him a glare, giving him a face implying that this wasn't the right time to meet up.

 

 

Maybe, just maybe. This could atleast strengthen the bond we lost between us after all these years. Though I know that Ralph's appearance wouldn't give any good to the band but his enthusiasm should be useful too.

 

 

I sighed and turned around instantly, explaining to the guys, who were confused as a person waking up from a 5 year sleep.

 

 

"Oh... guys this Ralph, Ralph these... are my friends" Ralph was already shaking hands with Will before I could even finish my sentence.

 

 

"Before I continue explaining about... Ralph and also apart from this mess, Im gonna head back to the bus and get changed so... You guys stay here" I turned swiftly towards to the door of the restaurant. Though _something_ felt missing...

 

 

"Kyle" I called him after backing up, who was still cleaning his beard from the sauce he had from the food. He looked over to me with a more confused gaze than before.

 

 

"Follow me" He instantly got up from the chair and hustled towards me, while Ralph looked at me with a disturbed face. The face he makes when he doesn't like something he sees. Always.

 

 

I opened the glass door along with Kyle beside me, he simpered at me, remembering what trouble he caused just now. We walked along by the roadside, where cars weren't out that much yet since despite that it's still morning.

 

 

"What's that?!" I lied to him, pointing at a Billboard with a lame shampoo advert. I kicked his foot, exactly right in the same place as last night.

 

 

I should have at least kicked on other parts but oh well. He sort of deserved it anyways.

 

 

"JESUS FUCK!" he bawled out, screaming in pain. "Damnit! I was just done massaging that part yesterday!"

 

 

"Hehe, sorry" I bitterly apologized to him as part of the revenge, we wouldn't be walking out here if it wasn't for him.

 

 

He sighed, stopped along the way to the bus - trying to stop the excruciating pain caused when thumping his feet to the ground, then continued the journey again.

 

 

He somehow managed to distract his mind to other subjects. Which, Ralph, who he chose to be it.

 

 

"Anyway-- ow!" He scowled. "Who's that- that Ralph friend of yo-- yours?" He stuttered at the pain of his foot.

 

 

"He's just a friend from High School last time. Nothing big there" I told him, intending to hide Ralph's real identity.

 

 

"If you say so," he replied. "Also... I know this may sound weird but-- ow. If he does anything to you. Please tell me as soon as you can. I don't trus-- trust him. Especially with that weird... quirky and annoyi-- annoying behavior of his" Kyle continued "He looks like he could explode at any moment, for whatever bizarre reasons."

 

 

"Kyle, Im serious, Ralph's just a person like the rest of us" I answered immediately, looking over down the road where our bus is.

 

 

"Still don't trust him" he said, wrapping his arms around me for the corner we were turning for.

 

 

"Oh my God, Kyle. Im serious, there's nothing up, or wrong with him" I argued again.

 

 

"STILL DON'T" Kyle snapped, looking down, checking on his foot, which was now slightly less painful at the look of it.

 

 

"Whatever you say, Dad"

 

 

**************

 

 

I went inside the bus and straight away grabbed a new shirt from another luggage that I had for the tour while Kyle sat on the couch.

 

 

I went to change my shirt but the way Kyle is looking at me, was sort of weird. Not to say... _sexual_.

 

 

"Can... you turn away for a sec?"

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"Im just not used to... people looking at me change"

 

 

"Just change for God sakes. It's not like I've never seen you go out of the shower shirtless"

 

 

"Pervert alert" I replied, challenging him.

 

 

With that, I changed immediately with Kyle's face plastered with a smile, ferociously looking at my bare chest.

 

 

"That's a nice body ya' have there" He admitted, standing up and moseyed to the door.

 

 

"Shut up!" I blurted, close to kicking his foot again.

 

 

"Seriously" He added, almost cracking a chuckle. "I wonder who wouldn't want to touch it"

 

 

"Jesus, Kyle. Can you hustle up so that we can get the fuck out already?"

 

 

***************

 

 

We headed back to McDonalds with less limping of Kyle. On the other hand, Ralph was surprisingly still there. I was about to sit next to Kyle when Ralph pulled me into a seat that he just scooted over to reserve it for me.

 

 

"Mate, we were just talking bout' you!" He effused to me.

 

 

Woody and Will then looked at me as if they were sitting with the devil. I smiled back coyly and nod towards the exit implying them that we should get ready to leave.

 

 

"So what'd you talk about me then?" I boasted, trying not to make the situation any awkward with further silence.

 

 

"Ah, I told them about the times we had when we were still in school" **Shit, this isn't going to sound good**.

 

 

"Ohhkay..? What about it?" I said cockily, trying to sound interested in what Ralph has to say.

 

 

"Nothing much, just about the time when we used to hang out together at home and pretty much everything else" **That's it? Thank Heavens.**

 

 

I look at Kyle who was not even amused in a single thing Ralph said.

 

 

"Ah, okay. I hope Woody and Will enjoyed the story you told them then" I winked at both of them.

 

 

The conversation went on and on. Ralph asked us about the upcoming tours and how he wished he could come to watch us Live. I was instantly reminded of the Events from the Interview yesterday.

 

 

"...so anyways, It was awesome that we got to perform in Belgium last month" said Will to Ralph.

 

 

"Other than seeing your Live performances on TV, I watched the latest Interview from you guys. It wasn't... actually an Interview but yeah" Ralph said while nudging me. **Fuck, he's gonna talk about the kiss, isn't he?**

 

 

"I'm impressed by Dan's kissing skills too, must be nice, eh mate?" He said, while giving a glare at Kyle who seems to be in slight anger.

 

 

Before the situation got any being worser, Kyle's phone suddenly came buzzing with the ringtone of cat's meowing. He pulled it out from his pocket and answered the call immediately.

 

 

"Hello?" Kyle listened to the person on the other line talking.

 

 

"Yes? You called me up recently, how is my mother's condition?"

 

 

We attentively listened to Kyle's conversation in silence, trying to understand what was going on.

 

 

"Oh, I see... how long till' she's going to..." he said, not trying not to spit out the unpleasant words about his dearly, _sick_ mother.

 

 

"1 month?" He said.

 

 

"Alright... yeah, thank you for informing me once again"

 

 

Kyle ended the call and put his phone in his pocket. Then he turn to look at me.

 

 

"We need to get ready"

 

 

****************

 

 

The time was already 4 P. M. We spent the rest of the 6 hours out in town walking around by local stores and shopping any necessary groceries we need for our flight tonight. We headed back to the bus while Ralph, of course, who was with is the whole time, decided to to join us too.

 

 

However, There's something... maleficent about him that I can't seem to put my hands on. Judging by the way he acts with me is different than when everyone is around. It's as if he... wants something from me.

 

 

Other than that, we spent another 3 Hours in the bus, we did show Ralph around and stuff but he showed nothing other than annoyance and hate towards Kyle.

 

 

"Here's the room we would do our practice occasionally" Will casually explained, showing around the small room to Ralph.

 

 

"It's so small! How can everything fit in there?" Ralph said, looking around while trying out some of the instruments we had in there.

 

 

"Well, magic" Will answered tauntingly.

 

 

Ralph then decided to try out Kyle's keyboard. He purposely tries to push all the buttons on it until Kyle stopped him.

 

 

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Kyle questioned him in a stern voice I've never heard from him before, causing me to realize how angry he is with Ralph this whole time.

 

 

"Nothing! Is there anything wrong with me touching your keyboard, Simmons?" Ralph challenged, then pushed another button that switches the Keyboard's octave settings.

 

 

"You better get your fucking hands of my keyboard, Shitty-mounter" Kyle said, now pulling Ralph from the neck of his shirt up to his face.

 

 

"Jesus Christ, Kyle put him down!"

 

 

Kyle immediately put him down, sighed and went out of the room slamming the door.

 

 

"Well, that went well" Woody uttered with a snort, who was sitting on his drumming chair at the corner of the room.

 

 

I went out to find Kyle. Not in the bathroom, not at the couch. Of course, he must be in his bed.

 

 

I opened his curtains and saw him lying down, looking at his laptop of pictures of his mother and him when they were younger. Rather strange, sad emotions surged through me as I continued looking at Kyle scrolling through the pictures.

 

 

"Hey, mate. Everything okay?"

 

 

No answer.

 

 

"Look, This is gonna sound very cliché but... I'm sorry for what happened just now. Ralph's jus--"

 

 

"Just what? Just being fun? You know, I really don't enjoy his company around here, like, it seriously, fucking sucks" He said in a raspy voice, looking at me straight in the eyes.

 

 

"I... Kyle, I can ask him to go now. If that's what you want" He sighed and continued scrolling through his pictures. Photos of us during tours now started to appear, with photos of his childhood days getting fewer. Then suddenly there was a photo of me and him taking a selfie behind the stage during out tour in Belgium last month.

 

 

"I thought that bringing him here would atleast help strengthen the relationship me and Him had lost the last decade. But... it seems to be not working at all. So I suppose I can... yeah. Ask him to leave"

 

 

"I don't care about anything he has with you. I just want him to go and never bloody talk to us again" He spat at me.

 

 

I nod, then leaned into his shoulder, trying to relax him. Kyle felt my gesture, then kissed me on the head and continued scrolling through the photos.

 

 

A photo of me and him in the old days in our neighborhood street suddenly caught my eye. The photo was of me and Kyle holding our bicycles while looking at the camera. I looked closely in the background and saw that Ralph was in it.

 

 

Ralph stayed in the same neighborhood as We do? For my whole Life when I was there, I had never seen him hangout with the other kids. This can't be...

 

 

"You okay?" Kyle questioned, worried as my face turned pale.

 

 

"Do you see that?" I pointed to the sight of where Ralph can be seen in the background. Right behind Kyle.

 

 

"Wait, is that Ralph? When in the world was he there in the neighborhood with us?"

 

 

"I thought of the same thing!"

 

 

We sat in silence trying to figure out the meaning of this. **Ralph? The accident? Kyle hating him?**

 

 

"Hello chaps!" Ralph said, suddenly appearing from the practice room. "Had fun alone out here with your boyfriend, Dan? What did you guys do anyways?" Ralph said while walking hastily towards us along the small hallway of our bunks while the picture was still brightly displayed on the screen.

 

 

**Ralph acting suspicious around me and Kyle? His mother's condition suddenly worsened? Hold on...**

 

 

**This can't be... The picture was taken exactly _before_ the accident happened...**

 

 

Oh... GOD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ralph is actually evil if you still don't understand lol, kay bye.


	7. S E V E N : ReMemory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan tries to fix the situation between Ralph and Kyle ; Dan and Kyle finally begin their journey back to their hometown, London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving this fic up, I was writing more than one stories currently (a new Dyle fic is coming up soon) and I'm really excited to share it with you guys!
> 
> Enjoy this short update anyways!

"Kyle!" I quietly shouted at him, quiet enough so that Ralph can't hear us.

 

 

Kyle quickly closed his laptop and pretended that he was having a conversation with me - legs crossed, arms supporting his head and sitting in a hunched position.

 

 

"Oh, Hey Ralph," Kyle said, looking up to him. "We're just... umm," He then looked at me with his brows raised slightly.

 

 

"We're just talking about our flight to London tonight" I said. Ralph looked at us with a confused face. Kyle then took out his phone and pretended to scroll through something.

 

 

"A flight to London? What?" Ralph snapped. "I thought you guys were performing somewhere tomorrow? Why hadn't I knew anything about this?"

 

 

"You would. If you had checked our accounts earlier this morning" I blurted.

 

 

"So... well? Care to tell me what's going on?"

 

 

Ralph sat down on a bed opposite to ours "If you heard about the phone call Kyle had earlier, which, Im sure of you didn't," I testified. "His mother has been... hospitalized. Cus' of an accident we think. Still not sure though" I replied while looking at Kyle who was in annoyance of Ralph's presence.

 

 

"Oh," Ralph said. "Sorry to hear that, pal"

 

 

"It's fine" Kyle spoke. Then stood up from his bed and sighed, walking towards the Practice room. Perhaps is trying to fix the mess Ralph has made to his Keyboard - back to it's normal settings again. **He's probably disappointed with you, Dan**.

 

 

**He's disappointed because you're friends with this bullshit friend of yours.** I looked at Ralph who was comfortably lying down with his dirty shoes on the bed in front of me. He gave me a smile and then scooted over to sit next to me.

 

 

"What's with your friend anyways? I get it that his mom is sick and all," he blurted. "But he doesn't have to act like a kid about it"

 

 

"He's... just overreacting," I replied. Overreacting? That's rude, Dan. "But all in all, I think he's stressed out with the situation going on, I mean, we're all are actually"

 

 

**Just tell him to go Dan, it's that simple**. No..? No! I can't say that to him.

 

 

Thoughts once again started to fill my mind, fogging everything up.

 

 

"Uhh... well, he's ALSO sort of upset that you messed up his keyboard" I said, trying not to sound defensive about Kyle. Not trying to make Ralph feel unwanted.

 

 

"It's just a keyboard piano, what's the big deal?" Ralph replied.

 

 

"I know it's just a keyboard piano but, you shouldn't mess around with people's property like that. It's... rude" I said and gave him a stern face.

 

 

"Ugh, it's always me the one messing stuff up" He said, then turn to look at the floor. **Well, probably because you're an asshat.**

 

 

"Now, Ralph..." I put my hand on his shoulder, making him turn to look at me.

 

 

"It's not that you're... unwanted," I continued. "It's maybe just because people don't like the way you treat them. You should treat people the way you want other people to treat you" I advised in a manner that he was somehow dumbfounded. He turn his face away and thought about something.

 

 

He sighed and then turn back to me. "Maybe-- maybe you're right... I shouldn't have mess around with Kyle's keyboard just now"

 

 

"Or pulled you and made you fall in the bathroom earlier" He added. I cracked a laugh, remembering how stupid that moment was.

 

 

"It's okay, really" I then gave him soft smile. Reassuring him that the situation between him and Kyle will soon fade and be forgotten.

 

 

I look at my watch and almost had a heart attack. Technically speaking.

 

 

**7:11 P.M.**

 

 

"KYLE!!"

 

 

Kyle popped his head out of the room. "WHAT??"

 

 

"We're going to be fucking late for the flight, you wanker!" I got up from the bed and raced get my bag and luggage. I picked up my jacket and put it on the couch.

 

 

He looked at his watch. " **Shit!** " he muttered under his breath and instantly grabbed all his stuff while Woody and Will helped him out as they hustled out of the Practice room.

 

 

***************

 

 

It was 7:48 P.M. We were all already at the airport. Ralph had went back for unknown reasons. While Will and Woody were bringing out the stuff from a private cab we called up recently.

 

 

We went inside for the check-in and was greeted by a grumpy old lady by the counter. She gave us a look as if she was gonna eat us. Though I've known many old women like her in my life to know that she's probably just having a bad day or it's just natural for her face to look like that.

 

 

"You two better be at the gates now or you're gonna be left by the plane" she said in a voice that no people like us would like to hear everyday.

 

 

"We know" Kyle said. We? That's new. I looked at him and smiled.

 

 

"I like your necklace too" Kyle suddenly said right after we put our last baggage in, causing the old lady to put out a smile in this busy place.

 

 

We then went out of the counter and went to Will and Woody to say our final goodbye.

 

 

"Alright, buddy," The long haired man said after I gave him a hug. "Make sure you two come back in one piece... or else" he jokingly added.

 

 

"Yeah, totally agree Woody," The bearded one said. "You two breaking up is the last thing I ever want to see" he then smiled ferociously.

 

 

"Whatever, Will" said Kyle while looking at me with his brown eyes.

 

 

"Welp, I guess we better get going..." I said, picking up my bags and luggages from the ground.

 

 

We all gave each other a final, huge group hug and waved goodbye. Kyle and me then pass by a corner on the way to the gates. The lines weren't long since all the other passengers were probably in the plane right now.

 

 

We rushed quickly in to the gates when a female Guard greeted us. This time around, the lady seems to be in a cheerful mood, other than the grumpy ones like the rest of the workers in the airport. We went in the airplane and took our seats. I sat by the window while Kyle sat beside me.

 

 

The plane, no doubt, was cold from the weather and the night time atmosphere. I tried to look for my jacket but it was nowhere to be found. Must have left it on the couch while packing, **damnit**. I muttered under my breath.

 

 

Kyle saw my distressed from the cold and offered his sweater.

 

 

"Here" he then handed over his jacket from his bag. I put it on and sighed of relief from the cold.

 

 

"Thanks" I replied and leaned into his shoulder. He replied to my gesture by wrapping his arms around me. Giddy feelings started to well up in my chest. We both waited and waited until the Pilot spoke up.

 

 

"Good Evening passengers. This is Captain Marcus speaking, me and the board crew would like to announce that the plane will be departing in a few minutes. Please make sure all electronic devices are switched off. Thank You for choosing us as your airline and have a pleasurable journey with us" We sighed once again, knowing that we'll be in our hometown soon enough to visit the woman who had taken care of me and Kyle when were kids.

 

 

I inhaled the fuzzy sweater that Kyle gave me and somehow, it had a scent... a scent of Kyle. So, So _much_ like Kyle.

 

 

The plane took off without us saying anything. The gestures we make to each other was enough to tell what we were feeling or thinking. Or telepathically speaking to say.

 

 

I closed my eyes. With the last thing that I could remember was a beautiful, handsome man smiling at me.

 

 

       "Good Night, Honey. Or dear, wait--" He stuttered, completely spoiling my sleep. I look up to him with my eyes squinting.

 

 

        "Alright, I got it. Good Night, Honey, Moonlight, Dear, Sun Shine of my Life" he said in a voice that I could just listen to the whole night.

 

 

And with that, the hours went by with Kyle beside me. Looking over to make sure I was safe and sound, asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes on Chapter 7**
> 
> So the new fic I'm writing is called 'CAMPUS' and I'm pretty sure you know how the story goes from there. But this time, the love is between the teacher and the student ;)
> 
> Anyways, Angsty stuff coming right after this chapter :/ Buckle up!


	8. E I G H T : Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Kyle unearths their childhood home and discovers a sad, unfortunate truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, Im literally destroyed by how much time I've avoided updating this! Im so sorry for those who waited so long! God, I feel terrible now.
> 
> Honestly, I spent my whole month doing nothing than embracing my first writer block so yeah, forgive me!
> 
> Anyways, here's atleast a new presentable chapter to kick back the mood, enjoy!
> 
> (Update: I seriously dk where this story is going so things may seem confusing and shitty lol, but I'll try my best to make is bearable to read until the final chapter :)

"Dan?" I hear Kyle's soft voice calling me. Sounds of people shuffling behind us can be heard too. Morning.

 

"Yes?" I replied groggily after sleeping.

 

"We're almost there, better wake your arse up"

 

I sighed, knowing that I won't be able to continue my sleep. "What time is it anyways?"

 

"5... 6-- Yep. It's 6 A.M. Alright"

 

"6? Damn, it's still bloody early... Gods" I sighed again. Another tiring day coming up then.

 

"Well, at least you had your sleep. I didn't even sleep cus' of the damn cold last night!"

 

"Oh God, why didn't you tell me then!" I exclaimed. "We could've just requested a blanket from the flight attendant if you knew you'd be cold. I could have given back your sweater!"

 

"Dan, it's alright. It was just for last night, I mean, You seem to have had a bad day yesterday so I thought letting you sleep first would be great" he said in a calm voice now. "I enjoy looking at you sleeping anyways, not in a weird way, if that's understandable" he then nudged my shoulder.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it" I replied cockily. The sun was slowly rising on the horizon. Everyone in the plane seem to have woken up too. Though there was more than 500 People in the plane - and peace is a hard thing to maintain with that amount of people -  there was just something calm and exciting about waking up with everyone else, watching the sun slowly rising.

 

"Dear passengers. Please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to land in 15 minutes. Make sure to shut down all electronic devices to avoid the disruption of the flight's communication services. Thank You for flying with us"

 

The grumpy-voiced flight attendant spoke through the speakers. Though it was still early, the temperature was now warm. I took off Kyle's sweater and handed it over to him who then folded it and kept it in his bag.

 

The morning... as much as I hate to wake up early, I still need to accompany Kyle to visit his mother. A yawn came up from me, despite by how much sleep I had gotten yesterday.

 

"You alright?" Kyle questioned.

 

"Yeah, just a little tired," I replied. "And you?"

 

"Tired of course. But also a little excited to visit my mom after all these months" he simpered at me, looked over to my hair and ruffed it, making it look worser than before.

 

"Also... you need to fix your hair. It's really freaking messy. Maybe a cut would do too. Not forcing ya'" he smiled. Probably reminded of the events happened yesterday.

 

"We'll settle about my hair once we reach there" I scoffed, looking over to the sun that was now completely blaring through the sea.

 

* * *

 

 

The plane landed as scheduled - 7:15 A.M. We got off and instantly took a cab from the airport to Kyle's house.

 

My house, however, wasn't far from his, but my parents weren't home - away for their businesses trip, as always.

 

Even if they were home, they'd still treat me like a slave, or a stranger at home. Mom was always busy on the phone with whatever business she has while Dad doesn't give a shit about anything actually. I didn't seem to mind much about that since after our bands' mainstream success, I don't have to worry about being stuck at home with them anyways.

 

We entered Kyle's house with a warm, nostalgic feeling inside us. The memories we had in this very house are still fresh as if they were all done yesterday.

 

"Your mom used to cook pancakes with that" I pointed out to the half a decade old pan, hanging loosely on a hook drilled above the kitchen table.

 

"Yeah, used to" Kyle expressed, dropping our bags and baggages onto the floor. I shouldn't hav let Kyle carry all my stuff, it's unbearable to see a guy his size to do all the job.

 

"That's some heavy shit you brought here, Dan" Kyle said, sighing as he shuffled over to the power box and turned on the electric.

 

The switch was flicked, and everything came to life. The same, static sound of the television played - low but strong enough to hurt your ears, Kyle's mom must've forgotten to turn it off. It was one of those things that made us look at each other and smile, remembering every single moment from the past.

 

Not to say that the static sound was something that we heard enough as a kid, closing our ears as we tried to find the remote to turn the antique machine off everytime Ms. Simmons fell asleep in the afternoon. Too tired to care for anything else, especially turning a damn TV off.

 

"How long until we visit your mother?" I questioned, breaking the silence between the two of us.

 

"Hmm... it's currently 8:34 so... 4 more hours I guess? Visiting hours opens at 12 so yeah" He answered, hustling over to the living room.

 

"Huh, alright. Still got plenty more time to rest then!" I exclaimed, jumping onto the old couch but was immediately Pulled away by Kyle who told me to clean the house up first.

 

"Jesus! What are you doing?" I landed my body on the arm of the couch, but not impactful enough as Kyle immediately grabbed me by the arm.

 

"You're NOT resting Until we clean up this old nutty house First"

 

We settled down and sort everything else out - the leftover food was still on top of the table when we got here. Which we threw away into a bin that was full of maggots and whatever that, slimy gooey... black substance was in it.

 

Other than that, we dusted off things - covering our noses and mouths with our shirts from harmful particles. The whole house was in fact, seriously in needs of a repair, a renovation atleast - judging from all the cranky stuff laying and sticking out from the walls everywhere.

 

Wonder what did Ms. Simmons even do when she was living here. It's as if she'd never done chores in the house anymore.

 

We eventually sat on the couch, relieved of our tired legs and arms as we managed to finish in a small period of time.

 

After some time Bored of watching over some Live TV shows that they had aired probably a decade ago, Kyle took out his laptop and turned it on.

 

"Twin Peaks?" He offered to me.

 

"I thought you were done with that show? It's not as if you enjoy watching it with me anyways" I rolled my eyes.

 

"Well, I wouldn't mind watching it again with you, wouldn't I?" I nodded in agreement as he beamed in satisfaction after finding the episode that we continued watching from yesterday.

 

"No more blankets this time?" he looked at me with confusion, then eyes lighting up after getting the context of my sentence.

 

"Looks like someone's in the mood eh?" He raised his brows, revealing his chocolate eyes that I've spent my whole life yearning and dreaming of. _Of course, he must thinking of sex right now._

 

"Ohhh nevermind. I change my mind then"

 

I laid my head on his lap, thinking of many possibilities this moment could end up too. I wonder if the fans knew we're in London. What if Kyle's mom didn't survive when we reach there later? Does Kyle still hate Ralph? **What was Ralph doing in the photo?**

 

"Kyle" I called him. "Hmm?" He replied, eyes still glued to his laptop screen.

 

"What do you think about the picture Ralph was in?" I questioned, he turned down the volume and proceeded to look at me in suspicion.

 

"Well... I don't know too actually," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe he actually lived here but we didn't knew until then" he added.

 

"That can't be," I snapped. "I would've known that since he usually confides his stuff with me in school"

 

"What do you think about the picture then?"

 

What do I think? "Uhh... I..."

 

"Okay, let's start from ground zero" I boasted, sitting up and picked up Kyle's laptop to my lap.

 

I closed the window that was playing Twin Peaks and opened the photos gallery.

 

"There we go," I said, now handing over the laptop to Kyle. "Alright, let's see..." Kyle began.

 

"He seems to be... holding something. Can't see it clearly though"

 

"Uhuh, what else can you see?" I questioned. Still not satisfied with Kyle's answer.

 

"I see a few other unrecognized kids... hold on. They're mostly looking over to us. Look." He turned his laptop to me and the thing he said was true.

 

He pointed out around 3 kids that was far away from each other who we don't recognized. Two of them were looking at us while Ralph and the other kid was walking towards something.

 

Try to remember, Dan. A voice said.

 

I tired, and tried and tried. But there isn't anything to remember.

 

The dream... with Kyle bloody headed. That was what I remembered. Everything was blurry, people were gathering in and around forming a crowd in the scene. I was, of course, right above Kyle when the paramedics took him away.

 

"KYLE" I snapped.

 

"Dan?"

 

"Give me your head" I replied. "I mean, can you just lay down your head for a sec?"

 

He did as what he was told. Maybe Ralph did this, that is why He hated Kyle so much. There's something he'd done. _Something_ to Kyle.

 

"Is there anything wrong with my--" he said while lowering over and was cut off by me ruffing his hair. If his head was bleeding, surely there would be a sca--

 

And there it was. The scar. The scar of what Ralph had done to Kyle.

 

"Ow!" Kyle shouted as I touched it. Though the wound has healed completely, obviously, touching it simply still could cause pain.

 

"Kyle? Did you remember how you got this scar?" I asked furiously as he put up his hands too, trying to touch it. I took it and placed it gently above the scar just for him to touch.

 

"What? No. No, I don't!" Now sitting up, he placed his laptop above the coffee table in the living room.

 

He looked at me in a suspicious face, waiting for me to say something.

 

"Dan? Say something," He asked eagerly. Should I tell him? If I tell him surely he would be bloody pissed at Ralph... Which without second thoughts would end up Badly.

 

"Anything." He finally said, almost giving up.

 

"Ralph did this" I blurted, sighing as I know his reaction would be a negative one.

 

"Ralph? Why the fuck would Ralph do this?!" He bawled out to me as I kept quiet, trying to think of something thoughtful for Kyle to understand.

 

"Kyle. Look... can't you see how is he reacting out to you? He almost broke your keyboard... He interacts with you like he's talking to a 9 Year-Old kid" he listened to intently. "No offense" I continued.

 

"Okay, okay... can you seriously tell me what the fuck is going on?" He spurted out. Probably angry now. Not with me, but Ralph.

 

"Kyle." I hold him while trying to calm him down. His voice almost raspy, as if he was crying. But he wasn't. He was still the Kyle I knew, but angrier, and confused.

 

I looked at him, confused as he was, trying to figure out why Ralph did this. "Come on, Dan" he asked me again.

 

"I think Ralph does this to you because..." I stuttered, breathing in while embracing for Kyle's reaction that is completely unbeknown to me.

 

"Because of what, Dan??"

 

"Because of... **Me** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I know I was gone for a solid one month but I've finally got enough time for myself and well, I guess Im back to these sleepless nights writing my head out on my screen.
> 
> Alright, I guess that's all I have to babble about anyways, Have a Great Christmas to you reading this! :)


	9. N I N E : ReCovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Dan dicusses their issue ; a surprise appearence disrupts Kyle's and Dan's plans for their whole visit to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I know I have been away for a long time but hey, I'm finally posting a new chapter!!
> 
> And hell, I've been trying to edit it these past few days and ended up falling asleep lmao, sorry for this huge wait that you guys have to bear! :3
> 
> Anyways, I wanna give mention to one of my readers, Basstop, for motivating me to update this fic! I really appreciate your wonderful comment! :)
> 
> So here it is, Chapter 9,
> 
> ENJOY!!

"Alright, alright..." Kyle mumbled to me, trying not to make the situation any worse. Well, this is already far more than worse we've ever come to.

 

 

"Let's... start from the very beginning, okay?" He added while I looked to the ground. "Like, all the way from the start"

 

 

I sighed, not knowing what to tell Kyle. The things that I'm going to say might cause him to outrage - and without any seconds left to spare, is going to find Ralph and beat the hell out of him.

 

"Al- alright. Just give me a sec" I took a deep breath, looking at the man who I've been longing for almost my whole life - now mine in a very despaired situation. Preparing for whatever words that was coming off my mouth.

 

 

"So... Way Beyond before we went to school together" I kept my eyes at him, whom was touching the scar on his head, hunching slightly while looking at me. "Way before we even met" Still no signs of response from him yet.

 

 

"Me and... Ralph used to hang out together" I continued, leaning back onto the sofa. "Hang out as in doing all _sorts_ of stuff, ya' know?"

 

 

He nodded, now leaning back too. He drop his hands from his head and crossed his arms.

 

 

"But that all changed when we parted ways - because of school obviously. I mean, some things don't last forever, right?" he bob his head upwards and downwards again, conceded to what I was saying is true.

 

 

"So he went to another school out of England - not really sure where but I totally knew it wasn't around in our area" I babbled on, explaining every basic information that Kyle needed to know to understand.

 

 

"So what does this all has to do with the picture?" He questioned, now sitting up as his face furrowed in curiosity. "This is where the real shit happens..." I replied immediately.

 

 

"Remember when we rode a bit further than the corner of our neighborhood? Like, out to the open land near the hills?" I asked him, making sure he hadn't got lost.

 

 

"Yeah? What's wrong with that place?"

 

 

"Nothing, actually - It has some connection to do with the accident. Oh, and do you remember right after we went down from there, is how you got that scar?" He was basically hanging his mouth open, probably didn't understand a thing I said.

 

 

"Well... Right after we went out of there, I mean."

 

 

"Christ Dan, can you please just get straight to the point now?" He exclaimed and looked at his watch to make sure we still had time before going out for the visit.

 

 

"Okay, but promise me you're not gonna hurt anyone - especially Ralph - after I tell you this?" I advised, he nodded slowly and sat properly after hunching just now.

 

 

"Promise?"

 

"I promise"

 

"Okay..? Go on"

 

 

Now's the time Dan. Just freaking tell him.

 

 

"Ralph... did it to you. The scar"

 

"Huh?"

 

"He hit you. With a baseball bat"

 

"A base-what? Im even more confused right now..."

 

"He hit you, right after we rode down from the hills. After we took the photo - you went behind, to your backyard. Then when you came out, Ralph and his gang was there"

 

"What... are you even saying? How did you know all of this?"

 

"I was there, I saw everything, But I didn't want myself to get hurt... so I hid behind the tree beside the road. Seeing them bash you to the ground until I plucked the courage to head over you after they went away"

 

 

He furrowed his brows once again, confused and angry at the same time. _Very_ , _very_ angry.

 

 

"So... Ralph hit me with a baseball bat, as well as the rest of his gang. But why?!"

 

"I was waiting for you to ask that"

 

"Dan. Im serious, why did he do that? What did I do wrong that caused him to outrage against me? No wonder he was acting really bratty when we're in the tour bus yesterday"

 

"He did that because... he was-"

 

 

"Because of what?!" I was cut off by Kyle's curiosity, wanting to know the real cause behind this situation.

 

 

"Because he was jealous of you" Scandalous Danny, such a surprise of you. Kyle fell into silence once again, trying to sink my words into him. Trying to make sense out of it all.

 

 

"So... you're saying that-" Kyle stuttered in confusion. "That he's jealous of me being with you? And he decided to hit me in the head just because of that?" Kyle blurted in anger while I listened to him with a straight face, trying not to show any signs of response, any signs of fear.

 

 

"Say something, Dan!"

 

"I... I don't know what to say, I mean, I'm sorry - if that's what you wanted to hear"

 

 

"You're sorry? Mate, you need more than a sorry for me to calm down. Who the hell would do all of this anyways? Ralphs' a fucking nut - He's dead by the time we get back on tour" he sighed in frustration.

 

 

"Kyle, please You really need to listen to me first"

 

"Okay, fine! Go on, what else do you have to say?"

 

"I'm saying that you need to forget about all this. He forgave you, back when we were still in the bus a while ago. Not completely, but still"

 

"Does that have anything to do with any of my concerns?"

 

"No, but you just need to let all of this go - He forgives you, and you should forgive him back. End of story"

 

Kyle sighed, shaking his head to look at the ground. Well this is just messed up, isn't it?

 

 

"So... after all these years - the years we'd spent singing, jumping, hitting the drums and screaming out on stage, now is the time you're telling me this? Now when we've known the person who'd taken care of you and me as kids is sick?"

 

 

God, he is feeling really fucking terrible. True enough, I felt bad for Kyle. Atleast this time, completely bad. I came here, through the flight and everything, to this house we'd spent our childhood in, just to deal with this... with Ralph? I mean, come on, I know me and Kyle are better than this.

 

 

As soon as the conversation got to this point, the only thing I had to do was convince him.

 

 

"Kyle, I'm... sorry, alright? Remember what we came here for - your mother. Your dearly, sick mother in the hospital. Not Ralph, not the band, not anyone, but your mother," I spoke carefully, caressing his hands that were curled up into fists to a soft gesture, looking at him straight into the eyes.

 

 

"I know, I really do know, that things have been really shitty lately. I mean, not to say that our cover has been blown but, yes, Trust me, we're all in this together"

 

 

Kyle's eyes beamed upon hearing my words, lifting his head up, looking at me with his mouth opened to say something.

 

 

He giggled in the most adorable way - his eyes squinted as his hands were furrowing his mustache - making me simper once again. From the explicit interview a few days ago to this, who would've thought?

 

 

"Right..." he sighed easily, a handsome smile plastered on his face. "I wonder what my mom would say about us" Kyle questioned after relishing on his thoughts about the interview. Kiss hi-- not now.

 

 

"I think she'll be happy and love us. What kind of mother wouldn't feel joy seeing their child be together with a friend who they grew up together with"

 

 

"Huh, true enough" Just fucking kiss him already if that's what you want.

 

 

"Yeahhmhhmmm" **Boom** , there we go, rainbows and glitters in your head now Dan.

 

 

Kyle's lips crashed onto mine before I could finish my one worded sentence. Pushing me forward and falling onto the couch as his hot breath brushed against my face.

 

 

We stayed like that for a moment - eyes closed, tongues entwined - exploring each depth of our mouths has to offer. His beard, oh _God_ , his beard.

 

 

He pulled back from the kiss before my mind could say any word further, catching his breath from the satisfying moment we had. "That's new" I teased him, licking my lips while staring at him intently.

 

 

"Nah, I thought that was what you wanted, right? As if the minutely eye-gazing towards my lips wasn't obvious enough" Ah, right, He must've caught me most of the time then. _Shit_.

 

 

"Yeah, yeah, Guess you found my other kinky sex pleasure. Good for You then I suppose"

 

"Yes! 3 down...probably millions of your kinky pleasure secrets left to go then I suppose"

 

 

Stop smiling like an idiot, Dan.

 

 

"I mean..." Kyle hid a smile, looking away for a moment. "We can go to the bedroom now if you want to"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

 

[Meow, Meow, Meow]

 

 

Great, just a way to ruin the moment. "Ugh" Kyle grumbled as he sat up from leaning towards me into the couch, fishing his phone out from his pocket. I followed him instantly, properly lifting mself up and sit in silence as Kyle taps the 'answer' button.

 

 

"Yes? This is her son speaking"

 

The Hospital. Can't be too early to visit now, isn't it?

 

"I'm in London right now, yes... oh"

 

 

The last word sent chills down my spine. Either it was bad or good news, Kyle kept quiet and ended the phone call, placing it on top of the table and put his hands on his face. Despaired to what looks like to me. She can't be... gone, isn't she?

 

 

"Kyle? What did the receptionist say? Any news about your mother?"

 

"She's..."

 

"Oh, Go-- Heavens, You don't have to say it,"

 

 

"Well, She's well, I mean," Kyle's fake worried face turned into a grin as he realized that his acting got me, smart bastard. "You thought the whole thing the other way around didn't ya Danny?"

 

 

"I... no?"

 

"Yeah yeah don't have to lie to me. Come on, get your big arse up, we're visiting her now"

 

"What? I thought-"

 

"Shut it, the nurse said visiting hours are opened early on Sundays so yeah-- Mate, can you get off the couch already you're wasting time!"

 

 

Me and Kyle hustled out of the house - making sure we weren't late enough to disappoint ourselves visiting Kyle's mom for whatever bizarre reasons we have.

 

 

"How are we supposed to go to the hospital without a car?" I shouted over him, who was way ahead of me while I locked the door of the house.

 

 

"The bus, duh"

 

"Don't you think we'll grab attention from the public?"

 

"Well, use your logic! Don't show your face too much and hustle along!"

 

 

"Ah... great. What an awesome idea!" Sarcastically I answered, I can feel Kyle roll his eyes without the need of looking at him.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

We walked down the road to a nearby bus stop. With a few old ladies sitting by looking at us both. I smiled as one of them caught my gaze who then packed her stuff, realizing that the bus is right around the corner.

 

 

"Just don't catch anyone's gaze alright?" Kyle advised again as we lined up to get on the bus. It was crowded, at least after the oldies entered, so both me and Kyle had to stand up holding the rail above our heads.

 

 

The atmosphere was thick, wet boots and cloths filled our noses. Perhaps it had rained earlier somewhere else.

 

 

The bus windows fogged that a kid, with her sitting by her side, drew some faces and words on them. Some looked like a smiley face and others were some random shapes or whatever. It's nice to see something like this in a while after being in the American country for so long.

 

 

Kyle was scrolling through something on his phone, probably just the group chat between all of us and the crews.

 

 

"Isn't that the guy from the viral twitter video we saw-"

 

"Shoot, that IS him"

 

I turn around to see two teenage girls - a tall girl with a braided hair and a seemingly friend who wore a Bad Blood t-shirt - with sweaters on from the damp weather looking directly towards me. The taller one suddenly stood up from her seat, while her friend smiled coyly at me.

 

 

"Dan! What did I told you about thi-" Kyle got cut off by the girl instantly, though she didn't really hear what he said, putting all her attention on me.

 

 

"Uhh, Hi Dan!" She suddenly offered a hand to me. "I'm Sarah, and... that's my friend, Mary"

 

 

"Hello! I guess you two are the first ones to recognize us in this bus then" I replied happily, shaking her cold hands.

 

 

"Dan, our stop is right over that corner, better hurry up" Kyle whispered to me, nudging my foot as he made sure Sarah couldn't hear him.

 

 

"Yeah haha, alright, we need to go now so-"

 

"Can I take a picture with you?"

 

"Ah sure"

 

 

*snap* She took it before I was even ready, guess my surprised face in the picture is going to be a new meme for the fandom then.

 

 

"Oh, I also love your sneak peek of the new Interview anyways, looks awesome" She winked at me and walked over to her seat again, where she showed her friend the picture she took.

 

 

"I guess the leak of the video wasn't a bad thing after all"

 

"Right, who was the one who didn't manage to complete the dare again?"

 

"Ugh, enough with your lame remarks dude"

 

"Dan."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Look. Outside"

 

 

I was surprised to see there were tons of people at our stop, mostly girls and some guys who are probably accompanying them. But why?

 

 

"This is why we are never using Public Transport again, ever" Kyle rolled his eyes again as we release our grasp from the railing, with me standing close to Kyle, bracing myself for any of his crazy plans to evade the mob of fans outside waiting for us.

 

 

"Sorry" I turn around to see girl earlier, Sarah, to have stood up too and walked over to me and apologize for whatever she has done to made us gain attention in public.

 

 

"It's alright" I gave an assuring smile to her, making sure she doesn't feel bad for her unintended mistake on us. She waved as Kyle nudged my shoulder, putting his hand on my back and pushing me out as the bus door opened.

 

 

"Keep your heads low" He mumbled to me as we passed a few fans, with clicking and clacking of their phones as well as camera alike snapping the sight of us.

 

 

It also turns out that Sarah was mostly friends to the people in the mob - wouldn't even be questioning about how fast did people know me and Kyle are here then.

 

 

"There, just walk forward a little bit more and you'll see the Hospital. Keen on walking" Kyle told me, his hands still on my back as we traipsed along the stoney sidewalk of the Cool, London morning.

 

 

"Jesus" Kyle grumbled, I was looking at the ground when I looked up, seeing another bunch of mobs of fans around the whole Hospital compound.

 

 

"How the hell do they even know that we're going here?" I furrowed my brows, pulling the strings of my sweater's hood - completely covering my face.

 

 

"Dan!" A random female girl voiced out, "Dan can I take a picture with you?" Another unrecognized person spoke up.

 

 

"Overhere" a sudden man pulled us into an area where the screams of the fans became muffled. I took off my hoody and realized it was a guard who pulled us onto the side of the hospital. "This side please"

 

 

"Mr. Simmons?" The nurse with a familiar voice from the phone call beamed as she saw Kyle and me standing at entrance of the back door. "You're earlier than you two were supposed to be but..." she stopped as she covered smile, couldn't believe that she was actually looking at us.

 

 

"I'm sorry, it's just that... Im a huge fan of you guys too!!" She squealed in excitement.

 

 

We were safely walked into the the back entrance of the Hospital, thankfully.

 

 

"Oh, well, you're lucky to be serving us then," those words somehow made me felt an envious feeling but I shook it off immediately. "It's fine, just don't stalk us all around the hospital, I might as well re-assign ourselves with another nurse" Kyle joked, She frowned playfully and headed back to her nurse station.

 

 

"Come on, momma Simmons is dying to see us" Kyle led me by wrapping his slender arms around me. I'm glad he's still keeping his cheerful mood - though deep inside he must be pretty hurt despite the whole situation going on with us. I smiled and lean onto his shoulders.

 

 

Peaceful isn't the word used to describe the whole thing going on but it was, indeed what I felt in Kyle's presence. Just me, him and us.

 

 

Though some people glare at us with a weirded and disgusted face, we kept walking on with a straight face. Trying to be oblivious to the whole world revolving around us.

 

 

"Where are we going? I mean, do you know where her room is?" Kyle looked down onto me as I questioned while taking out my phone out of my tight pockets of this old skinny jeans I bought last year during our trip to Durban. Well, of course I'm as cliché as an indie singer can be.

 

 

"Her room's at Level 8 so yeah, number 454. Hopefully it's quiet enough for us to remain our cover here" I nodded after letting out a long 'okay' to annoy Kyle as I unlocked my phone. Surprisingly, Woody has only sent a few messages to me, guess he and Will are having a time of their own them. Hopefully it's not the wrong thing that I thought it would be.

 

 

One of the messages read that he told me to sent him a photo if we reached the airport overhere - which was around 7:30 AM or so.

 

 

The elevator doors opened, and we were immediately greeted by the smell of disinfectants - empty and bitter as usual. Level 8 was somehow desolated than the floors below us, though it was still morning. I suppose other patients were still sleeping.

 

 

We passed by each number of the rooms, now 439, then 440, 441... 44--

 

 

"What?"

 

"Her room's that side you bloke" Kyle laughed off as he dragged me by my hand.

 

 

Time seemed to tick slower now, all I could feel was... fear. As if I was going to die of some sort. Though the love of my life was right beside me, the sun of my life, the stars in the darkest nights of my life was directly, exactly beside me. I could feel his negative energy revolving around me.

 

 

"There it is," I pointed out. Sure enough, her name, 'Audrey Samantha Simmons' was displayed on the slick wooden door.

 

 

Our footsteps once again filled our silent minds that was wandering far away from this situation we wished we hadn't ended up in.

 

 

Her room was now a few centimeters away that we can see a nurse was checking up on Ms. Simmons, she looked up and beamed.

 

 

Kyle looked at me, furrowing his brows and hastened.

 

 

The nurse got out of the room and went straight to Kyle - curly brown hair, a cheeky smile, probably around her 20's and eyes that could light up a whole room when she's happy - she also seemed to be jovial about the information she was to conversed with Kyle.

 

 

"Good Morning!" She exclaimed, "Morning" Kyle replied joyfully as well.

 

"I suppose you're Mr. Simmons?"

 

"Ah, yes. How is my mother doing?"

 

 

"She's doing great! In fact, she's just taking a rest right now so you're free to talk to her if you want" she smiled gracefully as she combed her hair that was blocking her sight. Kyle thanked her while we exchanged smiles. Then the silence overcame on us again, panic started to rise on my throat. "Oh, and just to inform you, a man came in - he's still in there now - and claimed himself as a visitor"

 

 

Kyle gave a weirded look and thanked her, she walked into the elevator and smiled away as the machine closed its' doors. Who could the visitor be?

 

 

Kyle felt my hands growing colder and colder, he stopped exactly right outside the room door and looked at me. He raised a hand as he rubbed my shoulders, "It's going to be alright you hear me?," he then gave me small smile, reminding me of our first Interview ever when we first formed the band. I replied to him with a nod and averted my eyes over to the distant memory long ago.

 

 

"I guess that's a yes then, come on, it's finally time to finish our main business coming here"

 

 

He literally swung the door open, how childish was a man of his age. I somehow flinched at the smell of disinfectant from the room, blinded by the bright morning sunlight that was blaring though the Hospital Windows.

 

 

As I was blinking subsequently, all I could make out was Kyle's figure, Ms. Simmons on her bed, and another figure sitting right infront of the windows. A similar figure I've seen not so long ago.

 

 

Kyle was still standing in a way to raise his hands after jumping in the room, blocking the bright light as I finally saw what all of this mess had finally led to.

 

 

A mess... that we both should've atleast thought off before even planning to go here in the first place. A mess, that risked Kyle's Mom own life.

 

 

"Hullo, Dan," the familiar voice spoke as my eyes adjusted to the blaring amount of light. "Oh, and Kyle too of course" it said as I hear the sounds of chair squeaking implying that the hideous man had stood up.

 

 

I guess this was all the fear I felt came from, a source indescribably illogical to believe until you've seen it yourself. Or atleast, hear it.

 

 

As much worries and hesitations I made earlier, I braced myself for whatever that was coming.

 

"Incase you'd forgotten who I am, it's your best mate!"

 

 

Well shit.

 

 

"No? Still don't get it?" How the hell did he reach here faster than us?

 

"Well fine I'll say it for myself then. It's your mothertrucking Ralphy here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, Cliffhangers! And damn it, Ralph's back at it again ;)
> 
> I hope this was a great chapter, even though things happening in the story may seem unplanned but, I'll try to keep it as awesome as always :)
> 
> Once again, Thank You for all your continues support and hope you guys are excited for Chapter 10!!


End file.
